A German, a Japanese and an Italian
by littleangel123
Summary: Featuring 3 RE6 characters, Chris decided to convince them to do a small performance so he can donate to Breast Cancer, but would his performers cooperate? And what will they do? What will happen? Based on Hetalia episode 38.


A German, a Japanese and an Italian

Once upon a time (not this crap again! XD), there was stage, not too far from here. There was play about to start. Who are the characters? What are they doing? Let's find out. Before the crowd got impatient, a man named Chris Redfield walked up the stage.

"Hello, hello everybody. As you can see, we're...Doing a small performance. I know it's strange, but please enjoy it...You paid 10 dollars for this and you ain't getting a refund!" Chris greeted. The audience rolled their eyes.

"Sheesh, we're doing this for breast cancer foundati-" "I thought you wanted to do this because you didn't have enough money for Resident Evil 6!" a cocky voice from behind the stage yelled. Everyone began to laugh. Chris fumed in anger.

"IF I SAY IT'S FOR BREAST CANCER, THEN IT'S BREAST CANCER! God! Doesn't anybody know that women boobs need medial attention these days? I'm even wearing pink briefs today!" Chris shouted, annoyed. The audience couldn't stop laughing. "Anyways...At first, I wanted to do a stupid juggling act, performing like a hobo, but...I decided to ask one kind woman and 2 _friendly _gentlemen to do an act for all of us. Even though some of them are Caucasian, they are playing the role of three nationalities-"

"YOU BETTER PAY ME WELL FOR THIS, CHRIS!" another voice yelled from behind the stage. Chris sweatdropped.

"Please, I'd like to welcome, our German, Japanese and Italian." Chris quickly ran out of the stage. First one that came out was Leon S. Kennedy who dressed in a green army attire. Next was Sherry Birkin, she ran to the stage in a navy purple-ish blue kimono, and last, but definatly not least is-WHAT IN THE HELL? Jake Muller in a light-blue stripped long-sleeved dress shirt and dark brown pants. The crowd watched them carefully. Leon seemed annoyed, Sherry doesn't mind what's going on and Jake was PISSED. He was trying to restrain himself from jumping out of the stage and beating the sh!t out of Chris. Leon cleared his throat.

"A German-..."

"A Japanese-!~" Sherry sang happily

"And an Italiano..." Jake sang monotonously.

"They all gathered together and went out to eat!" the three sang together. Everyone watched the trio in curiosity. "After the meal!~" Leon and Jake kept their voices monotone while Sherry sang in a high pitch.

"The German thought they can all pay equally if they all go Dutch...~" Leon sang, counting one thirds. Sherry got out her japanese wallet and pretended to count her money.

"The japanese checked her wallet to see if she can pay for all three of them!~" the music stopped, waiting for Jake's part. He kept silent, glaring at everyone. Sherry leaned over to Jake.

"Jake!" she hissed. "Sing already!"

"No way!" he hissed back with venom in his voice.

"Jake Muller, you sing this Godd*mn song or I swear I'll roundhouse kick your balls into the next millenium!" Leon threatened. "The sooner we finish this crap, the sooner we can go home and plot our revenge!" he added.

"Yeah, Jake. I'm actually late for my date now, no thanks to you..." Sherry said, saddened. Jake cursed colourful words under his breath in a different language. He threw a knife at the piano player (Billy Coen)

"Start playing." he growled. Billy was shaking a little before he began to play again.

"The Italiano was trying hard to say thank you...For paying for the meaaaaaalll...Ahhh~" Jake sang. Leon and Sherry sighed before the last part. "UUWAAAAAHHHH!~" the speakers screeched loudly, causing many glass to break and the audience to drop dead to the floor.

"OH-NO!" Chris yelled, before running away. Leon and Sherry covered their ears until Jake stopped screaming. He smirked at the two blondes.

"..."

"..."

"Grazie."

Sorry, that was a story I thought of everytime I hear Jake telling me "Grazie". It really questions me if he's Edonian or Italian...Yes I don't hate Jake anymore. I am starting to love the guy. Come on, whoever dreams of a certain character over 3 nights in a row? I did and that's not normal for me. Leon is the german because he's so serious, Sherry is the Japanese because she is so cute and she's very polite and Jake, I thought he is Italian and I thought that it was funny enough to see him (that's what I expect of a good partner...But unfortunatly I'm always Sherry so I have a partner that is so stubborn, but I still like him *coughJakecough*) Well anyways I don't own anything...And please, don't feel offended, if there is any offense in it. Yes I do support the Breast Cancer foundation I hope you guys help it so the women feel safer at least. Well see ya later and enjoy your RE6 games...If you have one.


End file.
